The present invention relates to heterocyclic compounds and their uses.
A variety of insecticidal and acaricidal agents are known, but the development of insecticidal and acaricidal agents having a higher efficacy is required.
The present inventors have extensively studied for compounds having an excellent pesticidal effect and consequently found that the heterocyclic compounds represented by the following formula (I) have excellent insecticidal and acaricidal activities.